


And He Was (Not) Sorry

by Numinous_Scribe



Series: KH Oneshot Prompts [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And Over Dramatic Boyfriends, Humor, M/M, Petty Arguments, Stolen Food, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numinous_Scribe/pseuds/Numinous_Scribe
Summary: Xigbar made a mistake that Demyx took way too seriously.In which Demyx is petty as hell and Xigbar can’t believe he likes an idiot.





	And He Was (Not) Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt: "I thought we were friends."

“You can’t avoid me forever Demy!”

“I can and I will, just you watch me! And your nickname privileges have been revoked! Capital R-E-V-O-K-E-D!”

“Oo, entering the spelling bee now, are we?”

Demyx stormed down the hall with a growl. He was intent on making it to his room and giving the door a good, satisfying slam. Preferably in his shadow’s smug, unapologetic face.

“Aw come on Demy. Quit acting like I cut all the strings on your sitar.”

Of all the things―!

The comment only further incensed him, and the young man picked up the pace, until he was moving at an uncomfortable, grouchy power walk. His shoulders were hunched, his fists clenched at his sides, and his gait took on a stride that was too long for him. He knew he probably looked like a bigger idiot than normal, but it wasn’t like he had ever cared about that before. And he most certainly wasn’t going to let it bother him now, even _if_ the man behind him was currently watching every move he made.

Demyx rounded a corner and ran right smack into someone’s chest.

He spluttered, pushing himself back. His face flushed― _unfortunately_ ―when he saw who it was he’d run into.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” came his adamant hiss.

Of course. _Of freaking course_ Xigbar did _that_ . Dark Corridors, gravity-warping-manipulation- _stuff_ ― Whatever it was, Xigbar would use it to make sure he always stood ahead of someone else.

 _Prick_.

“Easy waterboy.” Xigbar was way too relaxed for his comfort, and it only added to his chagrin. He tried to side step the other man. Xigbar had other ideas, wrapping a strong hand around his upper arm, pulling him back into place in front of him. Demyx made sure to visibly recoil from the touch.

He avoided looking at the scarred man. There was a face being made right now. Eyebrows knit together, slight frown pulling at thin lips, totally unsympathetic golden eyes. Just thinking about that look infuriated Demyx, almost as much as if he’d just kept on staring in the first place.

“Aw come on Demy. I thought we were friends.” The pout in Xigbar’s voice was so fake that Demyx actually cringed. This jerk had way too much nerve to be teasing him after what he’d done.

“Friends don’t go behind each other’s backs, _Xiggy_ ,” he spat.

An eyebrow twitched up on the man’s face, and it was painstakingly clear how much physical effort Xig was putting into this to not roll his eyes. Typical. He couldn’t even take this seriously.

“But what’s mine is yours and vice versa. I thought we’d come to a mutual agreement, so I didn’t think that this would be such a big deal.”

“And there’s you problem.” He jerked his arm out of Xigbar’s grasp and tried to resume his angry stalking once more. “You didn’t think.”

“Seriously Dem.” Xigbar trailed behind him. “If I’d known you’d overreact like this then I wouldn’t have done it. I was just trying to tease ya.”

“You should have taken all that into consideration then,” he snipped back.

“Look man. I’m sorry.”

Demyx whirled around, raising a finger and brandishing it violently. “ _Sorry?!_ You’re _sorry?_ Sorry doesn’t bring back my freaking skittles, _man_.”

Xigbar smirked, the action just chucking a barrel of gasoline into a bonfire of wayward emotions. Before Demyx could get in another scathing word or two, though, the man pulled a hand out of his pocket. There was a lot of crinkling, and a flash of red, which caused him to hold his tongue.

“Thought you might say something like that, so I came a little prepared.” He uncurled his hand and there, in all its rainbow colored glory, was a packet of skittles. Demyx’s mouth dropped.

“Of course,” Xig drawled, “it’s only yours if you forgive me for my previous sins.”

Demyx pressed his lips into a thin line. Had Xigbar really gone through the trouble of getting him more candy to make up for the ones he stole? Or was this just the conclusion to a dumb prank? Everything about this clearly spelled out ‘ _TRAP!’_ in big, italicized letters. But at the same time… Dammit, he wanted those skittles!

Finally, he caved, swiping the candy out of the man’s gloved hand with a scowl. “What sins?”

The smirk turned into a full blown grin. As Demyx ripped into the bag, Xigbar threw an arm over his shoulder.

“A pleasure doin’ business with ya.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“And you’re my favorite idiot.”

“Piss off.”

“Aww, love you too Demy.” He ruffled the blonde’s head. “Now can I get me some of those, or are you going to horde them all as revenge?”

Bright eyes turned razor sharp as they honed in on him. “You’re forgiven, but not _that_ forgiven. Pry them from my cold, dead, petty hands and _then_ we’ll talk about you having some of _my_ skittles.”

Xigbar threw his head back, cackling. And he was _(_ _not_ _)_ sorry.


End file.
